Head Soccer Wiki:Polls
Here you can share your opinion about the game. Feel free to add new ones. Note that this only works in source mode, using the and html tag. Current Polls Which character is the best from the 3.3 Update? Ecuador Mon-K Are you happy with the new admins? Yes of course, they're great Yes they are quite good They are Ok I think other guy could do this better How often do you use Glitches? Did not even heared about them Never Sometimes Usually Often All the Time How much money have you spent on the game? $0.00 $0.99 $1.00-$4.99 $5.00-%9.99 $10.00-$19.00 $20.00 or more What glitch do you like best? The play with any character glitch The custome glitch The arcade glitch The survival glitch The Singapore glitch The Austria glitch (pause during air shot) Another glitch not on this list. What glitch is the worst one? The South Africa glitch The Switzerland glitch The Mexico glitch The stage 0 glitch The flying glitch Another glitch not on this list Archived polls These polls are outdated because of never updates Wich character do you think is the best from the 3.2 update? Hungary India Hong Kong Which character do you hope will be added in the next update? Serbia Costa Rica Ukraine Ivory Coast Bosnia and Herzegovina Iceland Ghana North Korea Iran Indonesia Norway Finland Algeria Czech Republic Morocco Honduras Slovakia Peru United Arab Emirates Tunisia Paraguay Malaysia Somalia Mongolia Iraq Bulgaria Vietnam Qatar Jamaica Nepal Phillippines Monaco Vatican City Slovenia Scotland Senegal Northern Ireland Cyprus Cape Verde Pakistan Syria Suriname Bangladesh Kenya Madagascar Nicaragua Greenland Sudan Fiji Non-country character Which character is your favorite? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K Which Character do you think is the best? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K Which Character do you think is the worst? South Korea Cameroon Nigeria USA Japan Russia Argentina Italy Brazil Germany Spain France United Kingdom Mexico Netherlands Cyborg Kepler 22B Turkey Portugal Devil Canada Chile Poland Asura Egypt Valentine Saiyan Ireland China Greece New Zealand Sweden Z Israel Australia Denmark Luxembourg Colombia Romania South Africa Austria Thailand Saudi Arabia Switzerland Singapore Belgium Pluto Croatia Uruguay Hungary India Hong Kong Ecuador Mon-K How many characters have you unlocked? ALL OF THEM! All characters, except the ones you have to pay real money for All of them, except 1 to 2 characters All of them, except 2 to 5 characters All of them, except 5 to 10 characters All of them, except 10 to 15 characters 40-42 37-39 30-36 20-29 10-19 1-9